


Uh Oh Stinky !

by piss_lord



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Belching, Belly Kink, F/M, Farting, Gas - Freeform, Gross, Sweat, Weight Gain, fat kink, slob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 03:03:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21439162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piss_lord/pseuds/piss_lord
Summary: Everyone's breakfast on Jabberwock Island is interrupted by a certain friend of their's, who may have let themselves go a bit during their stay; a request for someone on Discord.
Relationships: Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Uh Oh Stinky !

His presence, as usual, was announced by the harsh sound of doors being swung open and a noisy, resounding fart that promptly followed suit. A thick, rancid stench was quick to begin spreading throughout the room, contaminating every inch of fresh air that it made contact with. The tendrils of the gassy fog burned against the nostrils of everyone present, provoking a few disgusted chokes and gags from the individuals unfortunate enough to be in the vicinity.

“Uh, hey… Gundham.” Hajime’s eyes didn’t need to leave the sandwich grasped between his fingers for him to be able to tell who, exactly, was behind him. After all, there was only one human he was aware of that could produce such an unholy miasma.

Upon craning his head over his shoulder, Hajime’s obvious assumption was confirmed; one would be hard pressed to believe someone so utterly massive existed, that flaunting such a tremendous weight was unthinkable, but Gundham Tanaka was by no means an ordinary person. His frame was nothing short of massive, with the young man very well being wider as he was tall. Countless rolls of heaving, stretched flab spilled off of his body and surged outwards in just about every direction, the biggest of all being the lardy mounds that made up his vast, two-tiered belly - said mound freely spilled over his waist, joined by an avalanche of lumps and curves that gushed along his sides. It went without saying Gundham’s stomach was big - large enough that no single article of fabric could hope to cover it up comfortably, let alone his glaringly undersized top. The task of concealing the flabby mass was certainly far too daunting for a single piece of cloth to accomplish, let alone the impossibly strained shirt that he adorned comfortable once upon a time, but it had been long since denoted to naught more than a makeshift bra that stretched around the sagging breasts that sat atop his belly. As such, the mountainous, blobby mass was left fully on display for all eyes to feast upon, as were all the stretch marks that cracked along the near chalk-white flesh.

Although Gundham’s gut draped over them like some kind of heavy, fleshy apron, there was no mistaking the size of his legs; a pair of meaty pillars that rivalled the size of twin tree trunks, supporting a set of dense thighs that freely poured to the sides and the broad, distinctly curvy hips that accommodated them. Both limbs were swathed in countless fatty layers, the lumpy cellulite giving each leg an irregular and plainly uneven shape. The feet that shyly poked out from beneath the lardy towers were comically small in comparison to the rest of him, yet they were hardly his most glaring features. His stubby arms weren’t faring much better, as the folds of fat that oozed along his sides and the meaty rings of blubber that sagged off of his bones prevented his arms from comfortably meeting his sides and therefore forced them into a sort of perpetual hover. Although they were still particularly small as they jutted out of the padded stacks of meat, his bandaged hands retained a plump quality, with tiny, sausage-like fingers branching off of them. Even if he hadn’t been sporting his signature scarf at the time, observing Gundham’s neck would be considered impossible, considering it had long since been obscured by a cluster of jiggling chins, and his cheeks resembled bags of loose flesh that haphazardly sunk along his head.

It was almost amazing; the class had only been stranded on the island for a modest two weeks or so, yet during that span of time, the once fit and confident animal breeder had been transformed into a grandiose monument of gluttony and hedonism. Abundant fat thickly nourished just about every inch of his body, from his notably blob-like visage to the swollen pillars that supported his heavy form. His attire had been reduced to a series of tatters that clung to his flabby physique like a second skin, with bubbles of blubber oozing from the massive, gaping holes that littered his strained pants and his coat tightly hugging the sides of his wide frame. His crudely ill-fitting attire, naturally, left little to the imagination, as whatever wasn’t concealed with torn and skin-tight cloth was laid outright bare. Those gazing upon his massively swollen form could only ponder just how heavy he had gotten.

By his side, there stood Sonia Nevermind - her lithe and slim frame harshly juxtaposing with the behemoth of sweaty, ill-washed flab that towered over her.

“Hello, everyone!” The ever-chipper Sonia announced, smiling sweetly as if the room hadn’t just been mercilessly bombed with the foul stink of quasi-digested garbage. “My sincerest apologies for keeping you all waiting, but we ran into a few… ah, difficulties, getting ready.”

The sagging mounds of flesh that drooped along the sides of his face were quickly washed in red. “Mmh… yes,” he grunted in a quiet, gurgling sort of tone. “It would seem that - _huuurp!_ \- ...my human shell is finally beginning to -_ booaaarp!_ \- undergo a metamorphosis to properly… - _huff…_ \- ...accommodate my magical prowess…”

“Whatever you say,_ fatso,_” Hiyoko snarked from across the room.

Ignoring her classmate’s remark, Sonia clasped her hands together daintily and set her shimmering eyes upon the sight before her; the massive buffet of food that lay spread throughout the room. From stacks of golden pancakes drizzled in thick syrup to platters topped with crisp bacon and eggs seasoned to perfection, it was plain to see that Teruteru had went all out with breakfast. While everyone present had something on their plates, there was still a good amount of food left over as platters upon platters of the stuff had been stacked atop the nearest table. Such a display immediately caught the gazes of Ultimates both dainty and heavyset. Of course, the other sight of interest was their classmates, each of them spread throughout the expansive room; an unmistakable look of disgust etched onto their faces. Even Akane had ceased polishing off her substantial breakfast in favor of quietly gazing at Gundham’s blubbery form.

He could vividly feel each set of eyes on his body, forcing him to avert his gaze in a deeply flustered fit. A fat finger crept behind the strained fabric of his scarf and he promptly slipped it over his mouth, as he tended to do whenever

“Oh my!” Sonia marvelled with glittering eyes. “Look at all of this wonderful food! Teruteru, you have truly outdone yourself once again.”

The portly chef let an awkward little chuckle loose as he grazed a hand along the back of his head. “Mhmhm… Your words have blessed me, your maj - _aaack! Hack! Hack!_” His words were cut off by a sudden coughing fit, with gags and chokes rapidly worming their way out of his throat. It was quickly apparent the cook had unfortunately gotten a lungful of the lingering miasma of the breeder’s gas - a fact that cast a harsh shade of red against Gundham’s pudgy cheeks and spiked a deeply guilty feeling in his chest.

As her classmate dealt with the obnoxious miasma that had infiltrated his nostrils, Sonia allowed her hand to gently drift towards Gundham’s own. Her thin fingers locked around the grimy sausages, and holding a firm grip on him, she led him forth. Once more, the impact of his feet against the wooden surface allowed dense tremors to rack the ground, sending plates and platters alike a-clatter. The thick, raunchy odor that wafted off of his frame intensified with every step forward - smelling heavily of weeks-old sweat and grime, making it apparent the bloated breeder’s body hadn’t experienced so much as a bath since the very moment he set foot onto the island. Hajime could witness his classmates’ faces scrunch up with disdain and repulsion. As his body drew near, the more uneasy aspects of his appearance became noticeable. His flabby flesh had a noticeable gleam to it, and a multitude of dark, sopping patches littered the overtaxed fabric of his attire, leading the others’ minds to speculate how they ended on his image in the first place, and ponder if he even bothered to change his clothes at all.

After a few lumbering steps, throaty, quivering huffs began to rumble past his plump lips and the heart buried beneath countless layers of sagging adipose thumped restlessly. For a few moments, the two stopped, with a deeply concerned expression washing over Sonia’s dainty face. Sweat incessantly dripping down his forehead, Gundham swung a tubby arm around his billowing gut and heaved. Before Hajime had the opportunity to question his friend’s safety, he was silenced by a noisy, potent storm of gas that bubbled out from the back of his pants; the rotten stench of ass spread throughout every inch of the room, smelling thickly of his bowels’ brewing contents.

“Ehrm…” His dark eyes gazed around the room, witnessing each and every one of his classmates’ expressions. Revulsion and discomfort clearly painted their features, prompting his heart to feel heavy in his chest and an unmistakable sensation of burning embarrassment rattled his nerves. With all eyes on him, he felt akin to a performer in a freakshow. Regardless, these people knew him as Gundham Tanaka, the confident and enigmatic Supreme Overlord of Ice, and he wasn’t about to allow a glimpse of his weaker side. Swallowing his humiliation, he put forth a prideful grin.. “Keheh… It… it would appear that my magical prowess has grown so vast, it’s essence is starting to escape the containment of my mortal form!”

“Ugh, this is so… _so disgusting!_ Come on, Mahiru - let’s get out of here before I throw up!” Hiyoko barked as she snatched up her friend’s hand, hastily tearing the taller girl out of her seat before rushing to the exit.

“W-wait!” The photographer cried out. Yet despite her protests, Mahiru found herself hurriedly dragged out of the room and could only stumble clumsily as she worked to keep up with the quick movements of Hiyoko’s dainty trotters.

Eventually, the duo grew near enough where the buffet was in grabbing range of his stubby arms. Not wasting another moment, Gundham reached forward and snatched a fistful of greasy bacon, shovelling the meaty strips past his lips with reckless abandon. Slobbery chunks dripped along his quivering jowls, and noisy chews and smacks permeated through the densely rotten air - once everything had been thoroughly gulped down, he slurped and suckled on his bandaged fingers, greedily lapping up any stray meaty juices before repeating the cycle once more. Not a moment passed where Gundham wasn’t chomping down or sloppily gulping and slurping.

Byakuya was next to leave. With a small sigh, he heaved his wide form upwards and made a straight beeline towards the exit, not even bothering to offer a single glance towards the display of shameless gluttony occuring behind him. His absence wasn’t noticed by neither Gundham nor Sonia, as the former was occupied with stuffing his face and the latter could only gaze upon the mound of greasy, wobbling lard with a shimmer in her bright eyes.

“There we go, there we go…” Sonia gently purred as she grazed a hand along the curve of his sagging, wobbling belly. “Are you feeling better now, Gundham?”

“_Mmmgn…_ Mmm-hmm…” The breeder mumbled around a mouthful of meat. His mind still persisted on dwelling over the harsh reactions of his classmates, yet filling his mouth with the taste of crispy bacon definitely helped lift his spirits a bit. Of course, Sonia’s presence alone was enough to bring him a sense of warm comfort. Once the last strip had been completely gulped down, his plump fingers firmly gripped the edges of the platter and he promptly began to lap against the crumbs that clung to the white porcelain. In a matter of moments, the plate had been cleared completely, and now boasted a slight shimmer with the layers of saliva clinging onto it’s surface. With the bacon having been devoured and cleared of every last crumb, he steered his massively fat frame towards the stack of golden pancakes nearby.

As Gundham found himself standing before the tower of flapjacks, he once again reached outwards and began to stuff his face with the fluffy, syrupy goodness. The thick liquid clung to his pudgy hands, and syrup dribbled down his wobbling chins, splattering onto his impossibly stretched shirt amidst a series of old stains and gobs of drool. His droopy cheeks bulged and jiggled as they were stuffed full of soft dough. The rotten air was pierced by the sound of his greedy chews and the ambient rumbling of his vast belly, melding together to provide a guttural, disconcertingly organic ambience. It seemed at one point the bloated breeder figured the pancakes alone wouldn’t be enough to state his appetite as he reached forward and grabbed a fistful of juicy sausages, wolfing them down alongside the half-chewed golden paste that clung to the surface of his tongue.

Another bassy, dripping fart slipped out from between his cheeks; unfortunately, Mikan was seated in it’s vicinity, and it hit her point-blank. The expulsion was distinctly wet and sloppy - it was apparent that if even the slightest bit of extra pressure had been applied, something a bit more solid than gas would’ve escaped his guts. The nurse squealed and clamped her hands over her flaring nostrils, yet the rancid stink had already been trapped inside, mercilessly assaulting her sense of smell. With all of the grace and precision of a blind elephant, Mikan hastily scrambled out of the room, narrowly avoiding tripping over her shoes as she frantically tore to the exit.

“M-My apologies…” He muttered. “It would appear… my eldritch energy, passed down to me by the - _urp!_ \- ancient gods of yore, has - _bhhraaaap!_ \- ceased to keep leaking from my mortal facade! Such forbidden power is surely enough to overwhelm you lowly humans, _fuahahaha!_”

With the near-constant gassy expulsions, the room’s atmosphere had become akin to a wet garbage dump on a humid day, with the hellish stench of Gundham’s sweat and bowels having thoroughly tainted every last shred of fresh oxygen. It was glaringly obvious a few spritzes of air freshener wouldn’t be enough to quell the

“I’m not fucking staying in a room with this disgusting fatass any longer. C’mon, Peko,” Fuyuhiko growled.

“Yeah, I’m full anyway,” Chiaki yawned.

“Seriously, man? Whatever, I’m out of here,” Kazuichi grumbled.

“Ugh, that’s damn nasty. And I thought I was bad…” Akane huffed.

One by one, his peers rose from their seats and escaped from the toxic chamber. Many of them kept their eyes straight ahead, yet Hajime, who trailed behind them with an air of hesitation, took the time to glance over his shoulder and offer one last glimpse of the pair that remained behind. Sonia bore a deeply worried expression with wide eyes and a gentle frown, while Gundham had ceased his binging in favor of pitifully staring at the group of ultimates through dark eyes. With a small sigh and a certain guilt panging his chest, Hajime stepped through the exit to join his peers - maybe he’d give Gundham a gift later today as a pseudo-apology or something.

-

“Oh, everyone! Wait!” Sonia outstretched a gloved hand, yet was unable to stop the flow of evacuating people. “...Oh dear. Gundham, you have my sincerest apologies…”

“It… would seem these pitiful mortals… simply c-cannot handle the might of my dark magical capacity.” Lacking the usual harsh confidence he boasted, his deep voice wavered, and his flabby face flushed with a harsh red. “You needn’t keep the fleshy w-worms in my presence, temptress Sonia, as it is clear they do not - _hic!_ \- wish to gaze upon m-my mortal shell any longer. A… w-wise decision, if you ask me…”

“Aww… There, there,” Sonia gently cooed as she wiped the budding tears from the edges of his eyes. “There is no need to cry… our classmates simply aren’t used to you, that’s all! Surely with enough time, our friends will come around and accept you for who you are.~”

“I… suppose you’re right, fair temptress of the Northern realm,” Gundham sniffled, before clearing his throat.and brushing his chubby fingers against his stretched coat. “Well, it would - _ah!_”

The wispy-haired butterball was caught off guard as a pair of lithe arms suddenly embraced his wide, wobbly frame. Sonia nuzzled into the set of heaving breasts that protruded from his massive chest, and allowed her frame to sink deep into the creamy, gelatinous belly that poured over his thick thighs. Her thin limbs could hardly wrap around his overwhelming circumference, but she held him in a tight embrace regardless, arms sinking deep into the countless layers of jiggly adipose that hung off of his body. Each breath she took allowed the raw stink of weeks-old sweat and dirt to slip into her nostrils, yet she paid no mind to her classmate’s noxious aroma.

Deep in his chest, he could feel his heart flutter, and the anxieties wracking his mind seemed to melt away in that moment. Blinking, he moved his thick arms upwards and returned the favor, embracing the lithe woman in a warm hug; and keeping mindful, as to avoid accidentally crushing her with his ponderous weight.

“Besides, Gundham… even if they refuse to accept you, you will always have my company!” Sonia chirped. “Now then… those omelettes over there look quite scrumptious, don’t you think?”

“Fufufu… Well said, Dark Temptress of the North!” Gundham confidently bellowed as he squished his fists into his thighs haughtily. “We shall join in a banquet of demons and angels alike, rejuvenating our mystical power to sustain us for when Hell freezes - **_huuuuuuuurrrpph!_** \- ...o-over.”

Despite being directly hit in the face with the rotten stench of digestion, Sonia could only giggle as the young man blushed and tugged the fabric of his scarf over his mouth.


End file.
